void_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Toponi and Timmy Brisby: The Movie
CartoonAnimationFan05's movie-spoof of 1992 Turner Pictures film, "Tom and Jerry: The Movie" Cast *Tom Cat - Tony Toponi (An American Tail) *Jerry Mouse - Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Robyn Starling - Madeline *Aunt Pristine Figg - Queen Victoria (The Pirates: Band of Misfits) *Lickboot - Ogthar (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *Ferdinand - The Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) *Dr. Applecheek - Smoke (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) *Daddy Starling - Lord Cucuface (Madeline) *Puggsy - Devon (Quest for Camelot) *Frankie Da Flea - Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) *Captain Kiddie - Willy Wonka (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) *Squawk - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *The Straycatchers - Ben and Lon (Pocahontas) *Droopy Dog - Jacquimo (Thumbelina (1994)) *The Patrolman - Thomas (Pocahontas) *Singing Alley Cat Gang - Captain Hook and the Pirates (Peter Pan) *Tom's Owner - Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Moving Man - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) *Bulldog - Vincent (Over the Hedge) Scenes #Tony Toponi and Timmy Brisby: The Movie Part 1 - Opening Credits #Tony Toponi and Timmy Brisby: The Movie Part 2 - Moving Out/Vincent Chases Tony Toponi #Tony Toponi and Timmy Brisby: The Movie Part 3 - Wham Bam Boom #Tony Toponi and Timmy Brisby: The Movie Part 4 - Tony Toponi and Timmy Brisby Meets Devon and Cornwall ("Friends to the End") #Tony Toponi and Timmy Brisby: The Movie Part 5 - Caught by Ben and Lon/Captain Hook and the Pirates ("What Do We Care") #Tony Toponi and Timmy Brisby: The Movie Part 6 - Tony Toponi and Timmy Brisby Meets Madeline/Madeline's Sad Story #Tony Toponi and Timmy Brisby: The Movie Part 7 - Meets Queen Victoria ("Money is Such a Beautiful Word") #Tony Toponi and Timmy Brisby: The Movie Part 8 - Tony Toponi and Timmy Brisby vs. the Cave of Wonders #Tony Toponi and Timmy Brisby: The Movie Part 9 - "He's Alive"/Caught by Queen Victoria #Tony Toponi and Timmy Brisby: The Movie Part 10 - Meets Smoke ("God's Little Creatures") #Tony Toponi and Timmy Brisby: The Movie Part 11 - Escaped #Tony Toponi and Timmy Brisby: The Movie Part 12 - "I Miss You" #Tony Toponi and Timmy Brisby: The Movie Part 13 - Tony Toponi, Timmy Brisby, and Madeline Rowing the Raft #Tony Toponi and Timmy Brisby: The Movie Part 14 - Reward #Tony Toponi and Timmy Brisby: The Movie Part 15 - Willy Wonka and Jeremy ("I'd Done it All") #Tony Toponi and Timmy Brisby: The Movie Part 16 - Let's Get Her #Tony Toponi and Timmy Brisby: The Movie Part 17 - Willy Wonka and Jeremy Chase Timmy Brisby/Tony Toponi and Timmy Brisby Saves Madeline #Tony Toponi and Timmy Brisby: The Movie Part 18 - Train-Boat Chase/Shortcut #Tony Toponi and Timmy Brisby: The Movie Part 19 - Cabin on Fire/Welcome Home/Grand Final #Tony Toponi and Timmy Brisby: The Movie Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used *Tom and Jerry: The Movie Clips Used *An American Tail *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *The Secret of NIMH *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue *Madeline *Madeline's Christmas *Madeline's Rescue *Madeline and the Bad Hat *Madeline and the Gypsies *Madeline in London *Madeline: Lost in Paris *Madeline: My Fair Madeline *Madeline in Tahiti *The Pirates: Band of Misfits *Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone *Aladdin *Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue *Quest for Camelot *Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *Pocahontas *Thumbelina *Peter Pan *Peter Pan: Return to Never Land *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Beauty and the Beast *Over the Hedge Gallery Tony Toponi as Tom Cat Timmy Brisby as Jerry Mouse Madeline as Robyn Starling Queen Victoria as Aunt Pristine Figg Ogthar as Lickboot The Cave of Wonders as Ferdinand Smoke as Dr. Applecheek Lord Cucuface as Daddy Starling Devon as Puggsy Cornwall as Frankie Da Flea Willy Wonka as Captain Kiddie Jeremy as Squawk Ben and Lon as the Straycatchers Jacquimo as Droopy Dog Thomas as the Patrolman Captain Hook and the Pirates as the Singing Alley Cat Gang Princess Mindy as Tom's Owner Maurice as Moving Man Vincent as Bulldog Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Spoofs Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Movie Spoofs Category:CartoonAnimationFan05 Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs